La clase secreta
by 6liesix6
Summary: Una clase oculta que se especializa en Koseis poderosos a un nivel descomunal, de personas aún más poderosas por si solas ha sido revelada, ahora la clase A contempla que posiblemente uno de ellos se translade a esta, pero... ¿Estará a su alcanze? ¿Quiénes serán los alumnos secretos? Sherlock, Saiki K, One Punch Man, BNHA y TAL VEZ Marvel Situado después de la temporada3 suerte
1. Chapter 1

Nedzu, director de Yuei, llamó a toda la escuela para un comunicado, los estudiantes se soprendieron al ver que la prensa estaba ahí también, también les sorprendió el ver que los maestros no sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando

"Atención!" _llamó_ "Verán, yo el director de la Yuei, a lo largo de mi vida he visto a muchas personas poderosas, cuando descubrí a personas, personas con Koseis inimaginables, al igual que sus habilidades, estas personas tienen la edad de un alumno de primer curso en nuestra escuela, al ver de lo que eran capaces también ví algo, no podían controlarse"

"¿Qué esta sucediendo?"_ murmuró Aizawa extrañado. Sus alumnos fruncieron el seño, algo pasaba_

"Les ofrecí ayuda, entrar a la Yuei, para aprender a controlar sus habilidades, sin embargo, me dí cuenta: Podrían hacer daño, y son demasiado poderosos. Es por eso que hize una clase aparte de todas las demás, una capás de contener y controlar sus habilidades, esa clase fué ocultada del resto, estas perosnas son demasiado fuertes y poderosas, y fueron ocultadas por su propio bien, y el de todos" _en ese momento, todos tenían la boca abierta,_

"(¿Una clase secreta?)" _pasó por la mente de todos_

"Esta clase está conformada por solamente 4 alumnos, su maestro es el héroe número 1 de Inglaterra: 'Bell Fire' "_ esto dejó a todos atónitos, la prensa comenzó a preguntar, pero Nedzu los paró_ "Escuchen! he decidido que l clase 1-A será la primera en conocerlos, después todos los maestros serán espectadores de una presentación, y luego, un 2do Festival Deportivo se realizará, con el fin de que tidis conozcan sus habilidades por si solos, y como equipo, solo podrán participar los estudiantes más poderosos de cualquier escuela de héroes en Japón, señoras y señores pronto conocerán a la poderosa clase 221B!" _anunció. Cuando terminó profesores, alumnos y prensa, estaban en shock, Nedzu dió la orden de irse a su cklase y los maestros hablaron entre si _

La clase 1-A estaba impresionada, esperaron a su profesor pacientemente (la mayoría) y para cuando llegó solo dijo:

"Todos, vamos a el salón 221B en orden, másl les vale cuidarse y no haecer escándalo" _todos, emopcionados salieron por la puerta como niños pequeños que van por helado, Iida tuvo que calmarlos y llevarlos en orden a su destino: La Clase 221B_


	2. Chapter 2

Nedzu, director de Yuei, llamó a toda la escuela para un comunicado, los estudiantes se soprendieron al ver que la prensa estaba ahí también, también les sorprendió el ver que los maestros no sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando

"Atención!" _llamó_ "Verán, yo el director de la Yuei, a lo largo de mi vida he visto a muchas personas poderosas, cuando descubrí a personas, personas con Koseis inimaginables, al igual que sus habilidades, estas personas tienen la edad de un alumno de primer curso en nuestra escuela, al ver de lo que eran capaces también ví algo, no podían controlarse"

"¿Qué esta sucediendo?"_ murmuró Aizawa extrañado. Sus alumnos fruncieron el seño, algo pasaba_

"Les ofrecí ayuda, entrar a la Yuei, para aprender a controlar sus habilidades, sin embargo, me dí cuenta: Podrían hacer daño, y son demasiado poderosos. Es por eso que hize una clase aparte de todas las demás, una capás de contener y controlar sus habilidades, esa clase fué ocultada del resto, estas perosnas son demasiado fuertes y poderosas, y fueron ocultadas por su propio bien, y el de todos" _en ese momento, todos tenían la boca abierta,_

"(¿Una clase secreta?)" _pasó por la mente de todos_

"Esta clase está conformada por solamente 4 alumnos, su maestro es el héroe número 1 de Inglaterra: 'Bell Fire' "_ esto dejó a todos atónitos, la prensa comenzó a preguntar, pero Nedzu los paró_ "Escuchen! he decidido que l clase 1-A será la primera en conocerlos, después todos los maestros serán espectadores de una presentación, y luego, un 2do Festival Deportivo se realizará, con el fin de que tidis conozcan sus habilidades por si solos, y como equipo, solo podrán participar los estudiantes más poderosos de cualquier escuela de héroes en Japón, señoras y señores pronto conocerán a la poderosa clase 221B!" _anunció. Cuando terminó profesores, alumnos y prensa, estaban en shock, Nedzu dió la orden de irse a su cklase y los maestros hablaron entre si _

La clase 1-A estaba impresionada, esperaron a su profesor pacientemente (la mayoría) y para cuando llegó solo dijo:

"Todos, vamos a el salón 221B en orden, másl les vale cuidarse y no haecer escándalo" _todos, emopcionados salieron por la puerta como niños pequeños que van por helado, Iida tuvo que calmarlos y llevarlos en orden a su destino: La Clase 221B_


End file.
